


Why you should be careful what demon you summon during a charm attack

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: New summoner Elizabeth enters the Training Hall outside the Nameless shrine hoping to gain the trust and loyalty of a new demon. Things don't go the way she'd hoped...
Relationships: Elizabeth/ Cu Chulainn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Summoner? You are a summoner?" Cu Chulainn laughed and I snorted my arms crossed over my chest as the new demon I'd encountered hovered above me.

"Hey I don't see what's so funny." I snapped, one hand moving to my summoning tubes until his laughter faded and he landed on the ground in front of me, holding his spear Gae Bolg.

"You aren't strong enough to have me as a demon, woman so what makes you think I'd listen to you?" He chuckled and I swallowed, searching for the bottle I'd brought along with me. "What are you hiding?"

"I was talking to Raidou's other demons and one of them said that bringing a bottle of sake could make a negotiation easier." I managed to tell the demon watching me with a raised eyebrow and after he nodded I carefully removed the sake bottle I'd brought. Quick as lightning he grasped the bottle and I yelped as he lifted it up to his face a slight frown on his lips though after several seconds of thought he smiled down at me.

"This is a very rare bottle and you wish to share it with me?" Cu Chulainn asked and I nodded still cautious until he chuckled. "Alright, woman but I will know if you plan on attacking me so be warned." He added with a quiet voice and I nodded silently grateful to the demon who had suggested it as Cu Chulainn sat crossed legged on the floor beneath us and after a pause he patted the floor. I quickly sat doing the same and with a slight grin he waved his hand, two small glasses materializing and I blinked as he carefully poured some sake into one glass offering it to me.

Despite never having drunk anything alcoholic in my life I took the offered glass with a nod, carefully taking a sip and when my ice-blue eyes widened Cu Chulainn laughed sipping at his own sake as I coughed. "Th...that's strong." I coughed and he just nodded after taking a sip though the sake left a warmth in my stomach and as I started to sip it again Cu Chulainn watched me with a faint smile.

Once I finished mine Cu Chulainn filled my glass and I raised it, lightly tapping it against his before I drank the whole thing in one gulp making the demon chuckle before he slowly drank his. "You're suppose to savor it, woman." He pointed out watching on amused at the redness of my face and when I giggled, hiccuping he smiled. "I believe you are drunk and after only two glasses. Amazing."

"I...I'm not drunk." I protested as he gently took my glass away setting it down on the floor with the bottle. "At least....I don't think so." I muttered and he just rolled his eyes looking over with wide eyes as I lay on my back. "Room's kind of spinney!"

"Very drunk, summoner." Cu Chulainn muttered, wondering why I thought negotiating by sharing sake was a good idea. Shaking his head at me he climbed to his feet and I tried to do the same which proved impossible as I soon found out when I bumped my head hard on the floor.

The headache that hit the moment I cracked open my eyes made me wish I'd never even listened to Raidou's demon and when I groaned loudly someone laughed. "While I appreciate the sake and your interest in gaining a new ally I would rethink drinking anything alcoholic in the future." A familiar voice laughed and I tilted my head back finding Cu Chulainn staring down at me a tiny smile curling his lips.

"Ohh...you're not kidding." I agreed and he smiled at me being careful not to drop me as he crossed the floor of the training room heading towards the nearby lift. "Where are you taking me?"

"Since I am your demon now I should probably bring you back outside into the fresh air and away from the other demons. Since you are drunk you would not be capable of protecting yourself." Cu Chulainn commented, stepping into the open lift before he gently set me down.

"Never done anything so dumb before. That sake really is strong." I muttered, holding onto his arm when my legs wobbled and he just nodded waiting as the lift carried us back towards the exit. The short journey didn't help my suddenly queasy stomach and as soon as we reached the outskirts of the Nameless shrine I hurried away from Cu Chulainn with my hand clamped tightly over my mouth.

Noting the panicked expression on my face Cu Chulainn started to follow until Gouto coughed and the demon paused as the black cat stared at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gouto warned and Cu Chulainn fixed the cat with a raised eyebrow until the silence was broken by the sounds of someone throwing up into the nearby bushes. "Remind me to scold which of your demons suggested sharing sake with a demon. Elizabeth is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." He sighed as Raidou tried to hide a small smile. I returned a while later wiping at my eyes and mouth with the sleeve of my jacket, pulling a face at Gouto who chuckled.

"Serves you right, Elizabeth for drinking on the job. I thought you were going to battle a demon to earn their loyalty. When you asked for Raidou to teach you everything he knows about summoning and gaining trust with demons he didn't mention getting drunk." Gouto scolded and I just growled something under my breath, Cu Chulainn resting his hand on my arm when my legs trembled. "Still you managed to gain the loyalty of Cu Chulainn so I guess I shouldn't be too disappointed in you."

"That sake was very good. I remembered to save the rest in the unlikely case you decide to try it again." Cu Chulainn said, taking the bottle out of under his jacket and I gently pushed it towards him when he offered me it. Seeing the smile he gave me I groaned, making my way very carefully towards the streetcar stop, one hand pressed to my decidedly uneasy stomach. Stowing the bottle Cu Chulainn followed at my heels even going so far as to offer me his hand when I stumbled. Grateful I leaned on his shoulder as we made our way back to the streetcar and Raidou looked down at Gouto who stretched.

"He's a strong demon, Gouto. You shouldn't be so hard on Elizabeth. She was just trying another way of gaining a demon's trust." Raidou told his mentor and Gouto just chuckled, following Raidou as they made their way towards the streetcar.

I spent the trip back with my eyes closed hoping that my queasy stomach would make it back to the agency. As soon as we reached our stop I stumbled to my feet and everyone nearby gave me a wide berth as I hurried from the streetcar Cu Chulainn keeping pace with me as I half-stumbled, half-jogged towards the agency.

"Elizabeth, how did it..." Narumi started to say once I pushed my way into the office though when he saw me making a dash in the direction of the bathroom he paused, scratching at his cheek with one eyebrow raised at me and the door that opened and shut without anyone there."Go." He finally finished in time to see Raidou and Gouto stepping into the office this time and he nodded towards the bathroom.

"It involves Elizabeth and gaining a new demon by sharing sake with him. He's gone to check on Elizabeth in case you're wondering why the door opened and closed on its own. Looks like your new secretary and my new student aren't feeling so wonderful after drinking that sake she found." Raidou explained and Narumi blinked, looking at the bathroom as soon as he heard me loudly coughing.

"Ba...bad idea. Really bad idea." I groaned, my head buried in the toilet and at my side Cu Chulainn stared at me waiting until I finally sat on the cold floor. "Thanks for joining me anyway."

"Of course. I was getting very bored in that training hall waiting for a summoner to appear." Cu Chulainn commented as I pushed myself to my feet and he straightened, offering me his arm. "I would suggest you rest until you are able to stand on your own." He added, allowing me to lean on his shoulder as he walked me slowly back to the office and the waiting couch.

A day later we headed back to the training hall where I'd first met Cu Chulainn and he smiled, slowly spinning his spear around as I crossed the room. We started out training by facing some nekomatas and as Cu Chulainn easily bested them I fired at one taking aim at my newest demon but she dodged, giggling before she raised a hand.

Knowing he wouldn't see her in time I raced forward and he grunted giving me an odd look as I pushed him out of the way, taking the spell she'd cast instead. I let out a cry and Cu Chulainn reacted as the nekomata clawed at my back tearing through my shirt, striking down the nekomata who had cast the spell. With a cry she disappeared and I groaned, heart pounding as what had been a charm spell took hold. I couldn't hear my demon calling out to me as I stumbled my knees hitting the floor as he enveloped me in his arms. As soon as I whimpered and he saw the blood leaking from my back he draped an arm around my shoulders, feeling my shoulders tremble.

"I can help your injuries." Cu told me and I barely had time to nod before he gently stripped me of my shirt. Still dazed from the attack and the spell I didn't even question how he would doctor me until he leaned forward and I froze, his tongue brushing one of the long claw marks left by the Nekomata. When I turned my head to stare at him he sighed, stroking my cheek. "We did not bring any medicines and this is the only way I could think of helping you." He sighed and I nodded, turning my back. "If you are sure." He whispered, a faint smile on his lips as he shifted closer.

This time I bit back a cry as his lips brushed the marks, Cu nursing each wound and after a few more minutes I started to pant, unable to decide if my wounds still hurt or if Cu's tongue had lessened the pain. Cu soon heard a muffled groan and he smiled to himself, knowing full well that I was no longer in any pain the opposite in fact. "Are you enjoying this, summoner?" He whispered, chuckling softly as I bit my lower lip trying to keep from voicing just how much I was enjoying his lips.

"Ngh....no I'm not." I managed to gasp and he just shrugged, using his mouth fully to clean my back until I finally couldn't take anymore and I groaned eyes closing as he nuzzled my neck.

"I thought so. The charm spell really affected you didn't it?" Cu teased, his hands wrapped around my waist now and I sighed as he gently kissed my neck. "I can help with that." Before I even knew where he was going with that thought he lifted me into his arms careful not to aggravate my wounds before he kissed me. The kiss was so gentle that I melted, one of his hands moving to my stomach and I moaned as he rubbed slow circles around my belly.

"Cu, that feels....wonderful." I breathed as soon as he broke off the kiss and he nodded, his fingers tracing my belly with a faint smile on his lips.

"I knew that it would, Elizabeth. That charm spell was more powerful then I thought but you will be fine now. We should head back to your friend's agency where I can properly dress your wounds." Cu suggested and I nodded, not minding as he helped me to my feet. Despite the wounds throbbing painfully I managed to walk back to the streetcar grateful for Cu Chulainn's help once we reached the city.

Once we reached Narumi's agency I found myself smiling and picking up on my good mood Cu chuckled, helping me into the building. "I'm going to use the bathroom to freshen up, Cu." I told him, limping a little as I crossed the room and he gave me a tiny smile following me as far as the bathroom's door.

Once I reached the bathroom I stripped and now standing under the shower head I turned on the water, adjusting it until it was as hot as I liked before I started to wash the sweat and blood from my body. The claw marks still stung though not as badly as before and I smiled to myself as I remembered how carefully Cu Chulainn had taken care of me.

"Elizabeth will want some fresh clothes I am sure." Cu muttered as he crossed the hallway and after finding the cupboard in my room where I kept my spare outfits he selected a shirt and pants. Moving back to the bathroom he walked in not realizing that I would be showering right now until he found me with my back turned towards the door and he blinked, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of my naked body.

He let out a breath unable to stop his eyes from wandering and I froze, suddenly feeling someone staring at me. I turned around to find my newest demon standing there with some clothes neatly resting in his arms. Once I remembered I was naked I quickly covered my breasts with my arms and he blinked at me.

"I...I am sorry, Elizabeth. I only meant to bring you some clothes." Cu stammered, cursing himself for barging in though after a moment I just nodded my cheeks red. "I will bring them to you." He added as he walked over and I nodded towards the bath where he set them down.

"It's okay, Cu. I should have mentioned I was taking a shower." I replied, my cheeks burning as he continued to stare at me. Without even knowing why he stepped closer and I tilted my head back staring directly at his face for several seconds. Unable to resist he leaned in and I sighed as he kissed me, his hand moving to one of my arms. After a slight hesitation I allowed him to push my arms to my sides as he kissed me and then I groaned into his mouth as his hand gently brushed my left nipple.

"You are very beautiful, summoner. I never realized just how much until now." Cu mumbled between kisses and after he draped his arm around my waist his hand moved down towards my belly. As he slowly rubbed circles across my belly he smiled at the sighs that came from my lips. "Do not believe me forward but....I would very much like to have sex with you." He whispered and I blinked as he gently pulled me against his chest his face buried in my hair.

"Cu, did you get hit by the charm spell too?" I joked, whining softly as he continued to rub my belly. Noting the lack of a response I tilted my head back and his lips curled into a faint smile, his lips moving to mine. As we kissed I could feel his body rubbing against mine and I let out a low moan once I realized that he wasn't kidding, his erection poking me through the material of his outfit.

"Yes....several times in fact but I held on to protect you." Cu finally admitted, nuzzling my throat as his hands wandered my body. Trailing kisses down my throat and neck Cu heard my breathing quicken and he smiled to himself, tonguing my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now that we are safe I would like to show you just how well that charm spell worked on me." He added, breaking into a smile when I turned around to help him out of his clothes. Now naked I stared as he stood over me and he grinned as my eyes wandered his body coming to rest on his eyes.

With a slight nod from me Cu stepped towards and as his arms encircled my waist he kissed my lips, turning me around so I was facing the wall. As he slid inside I groaned, bucking my hips and he chuckled letting out a low groan before he started to move. As he thrust into me I gripped the wall and he smiled, kissing his way down my throat as he made love to me. Soon he turned me around thrusting deep and I moaned his name, earning myself a smile as he started to move faster.

I came with a cry, arching my back and Cu grinned still thrusting until he finally cried out his seed spilling into me. I hadn't even thought about birth control but as he kissed me I decided not to worry. It wasn't possible for a human and a demon to conceive anyway was it?

"That...was amazing." I managed to whisper and he chuckled, kissing me gently after he helped me stand. When I wobbled my legs unable to keep me standing he wrapped his arms around my waist and I sighed as he lifted me into his arms, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"It was wasn't it? We can have sex as many times as you would like." Cu Chulainn suggested getting a kiss on the nose for his troubles. Less than a day later we entered the training hall deciding to keep practicing our skills. Fending off an attack by Kurama Tengu I sat panting on the floor as Cu Chulainn wiped his spear, setting it down beside me before he draped an arm around my waist.

"You were wonderful today." Cu commented, easily lifting me onto his lap once he sat and I smiled as he nuzzled my throat. "This may sound forward but I would very much like to..." He trailed off when I kissed him still breathing hard from the battle and he chuckled kissing me back before he started to strip me. As I lay on my stomach he brushed his lips over my still healing wounds, delighted to hear my groans before he covered me with his body.

Sliding into me Cu Chulainn mated with me, our cries of pleasure echoing through the room before Cu grunted spilling his seed into my body. I shuddered as he came, barely able to brace myself before I cried out. I saw stars and unable to move I lay there panting as Cu softly kissed my neck. "Elizabeth, you would make a perfect mate for me. You are kind, beautiful and loyal." Cu whispered into my ear, his lips kissing my earlobe and after he climbed off my body I sat my skin a dark pink.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, chuckling when I buried my face in his neck. "Thanks for the compliment, Cu." I added, liking the way he slowly rubbed my belly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Elizabeth but....I would like to get you pregnant." Cu asked and I blinked, noting the way his lips curled into a smile as his fingers stroked my flat belly. "I am sure our babies would be as strong and as beautiful as you are."

"You've never said anything like that before, Cu." I whispered and he shrugged, nuzzling my neck until I tilted my head back his fingers tracing a circle around my belly. "I thought demons and humans couldn't conceive."

"Oh they can but we must ask permission first. I should have mentioned that earlier but....I was so caught up in our love making that I didn't think too much about it." Cu replied, his lips soft as they traced my earlobe. "But I believe you would look good...no very good in fact with a swollen belly full to bursting with a litter of demon children."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of female demons who would be better suited to be your mate." I whispered back, unable to believe I was actually considering letting him get me pregnant until he kissed my cheek running his fingers along my navel. "How would we....I mean would it be possible for me....to get pregnant by you?" I muttered unable to think of anything to say as he lifted me onto his lap and I groaned as his fingers slid into me, gently stroking as he lightly kissed my lips and throat. After a few minutes of teasing me he lifted me directly down onto his cock and I groaned eyes briefly closing as he chuckled.

"Exactly like we have been doing but I needed to wait until I had your consent. I would need to mate with you over and over again until your belly starts to swell. It will be enjoyable before the pregnancy and very much so once you start showing signs." Cu answered in a soft voice, draping his arm around my neck as he started to slowly move his hips.

"What kind of signs?" I mumbled feeling him withdraw then slide in again and I groaned, my head tilting back as he started to speed up.

"Your breasts will feel tender and very sensitive. Your belly will expand of course growing big with our children. You will want to cuddle with me more and make love to me a lot more than you do now." Cu answered with a grunt, gripping my hips as he mated with me. When I groaned my eyes closing he kissed my throat his thrusts speeding up. "Elizabeth, I am enjoying breeding you, filling your belly full of our offspring." He grunted the thought of making me pregnant with his litter all too much and he groaned loudly as his seed spilled into me.

Whining softly I arched my back as Cu pushed me to the edge and as I groaned I was aware of his lips as he brushed my throat. As we rested Cu stroked my belly with his thumb, already thinking about how big it would soon expand.

If anyone back at the agency noticed the marks Cu Chulainn's lips had left on my exposed neck and throat they didn't comment and for that I was grateful. Each day after I woke I summoned Cu Chulainn and once I finished the work Narumi set for me, mostly typing, I traveled to the training hall outside the Nameless shrine in Shinoda.

After battling any demons that crossed our paths Cu Chulainn lifted me into his arms, kissing me tenderly at first while we rested for the numerous battles. After my breathing slowed he draped his arms around my waist nuzzling my neck, his kisses leaving me panting softly and once I gave him a nod he stripped my underwear from me, taking his armor off before he pinned me to the wall. As he slid into me I groaned loudly and he chuckled, giving my ear a flick with his tongue before he started to move.

"Elizabeth, you should be carrying my offspring after all this sex. This was a wonderful idea." He grunted as he mated with me, gripping my backside with one hand as he placed his open palm on the wall beside my head. "This belly will be getting bigger very soon." He promised just as he spilled into me, groaning.

When we returned to the agency Gouto looked up his eyes narrowed at my demon who fixed the cat with a slight smile, one arm draped around my shoulders. As we disappeared into the spare room I'd been using while I was working with Narumi the cat rolled his eyes. "I think Cu Chulainn and Elizabeth are spending too much time together." He muttered and Raidou looked up from his homework, staring at his mentor with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind, Raidou but she shouldn't think of her demon as a friend."

I changed into a shirt and shorts before I crawled into bed that night and Cu Chulainn grinned as I removed his summoning tube from my pocket. "Hey babe. How about I spend the night with you instead of returning to my tube?" He asked and I paused, chewing my lip as he climbed into bed beside me. Once he started nuzzling my neck I finally nodded, letting him carefully place the tube in my cupboard before he returned to my side. It didn't take more than a few seconds before Cu Chulainn started to kiss my neck sending a warmth through my stomach and he grinned when he saw me chewing my lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Mmm...you're not ready to sleep are you?" He whispered, flicking my left ear with his tongue and I shuddered as his hands wandered to my front his left hand sliding up my loose-fitting shirt. "Babe, we could always try and breed you again. Even if you are already pregnant it couldn't hurt. I for one am enjoying being close to you, marking you as my mate." He suggested, kissing the back of my neck as his fingers gently stroked my nipples and after I let out a low moan he smiled.

"O...okay, Cu. I really like being close to you especially when you're making love to me." I managed and he chuckled, stripping my shorts off before his fingers slid into me. I clamped a hand over my mouth trying to muffle my groans as he stroked me and Cu Chulainn grinned tonguing my ear.

"No one's home right now, Elizabeth. Raidou and Narumi left hours ago and they probably won't be home until sometime after midnight." He whispered, nuzzling my throat as he increased his strokes. "We're safe to make as much noise as we want." He added, rolling me onto my back after his fingers withdrew and I rolled my eyes panting softly as he stripped naked.

"You could have told me that. I've been trying to keep the noise down for the last half an hour." I complained and he just grinned down at me, nudging my legs apart before he buried himself deep within me both of us groaning. Still smiling Cu Chulainn leaned over capturing my lips as he started to move his hips enjoying the low moans of pleasure that emerged from my open mouth.

"That's right, Elizabeth. You want your belly to get bigger don't you? Filled to bursting with my babies?" Cu Chulainn grunted as he thrust his hips and I reached up draped my arms around his neck. "I knew you'd like the idea. Wait until your belly starts to get bigger." He mumbled, kissing my throat as my legs wrapped around his waist.

We made love until the early hours of the morning not waking until I heard voices and I raised my head from Cu Chulainn's chest my demon giving me a kiss as he raised himself up by his elbows. As soon as he placed his open palm on my stomach he smiled and I raised an eyebrow still sleepy until he chuckled.

"I believe we were successful at filling your belly with my offspring." Cu chuckled and I glanced down finally noticing the slight curve of my belly. "You are going to have my babies." He whispered and I smiled at him when he did, turning my head enough to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful I bought a shirt a size bigger than I needed I wandered into the office just as Narumi and Raidou were leaving. "Sorry I kind of slept in. Did you need me to do any work for you, Narumi?" I asked the detective and he nodded, waving his hand to a pile of papers sitting on his desk.

"Would you mind checking these over? Other than that I guess you could dust? I don't really have anything else I need at the moment, Elizabeth." Narumi explained, grabbing his hat and I nodded as I headed for his desk. "We should be back after lunch. We'll bring you something back if you want." He added and I nodded, watching as both detectives and Gouto left the office.

"I guess it's just us today." Cu Chulainn commented, resting his spear against the wall near the doorway before he wandered over to me as I sat at the desk. "What do you need to do?"

"Just proofread these and dust. Not much else to do until Raidou and Narumi get back from whatever case they're working on. Must be big if they're traveling together." I replied, picking up the first paper. As I started to flick through the stack going over every page carefully Cu Chulainn sighed, already bored just watching me work. As he wandered around the office I tried to concentrate on my work but after half an hour I noticed Cu Chulainn grinning at me whenever I caught his eye.

"You should have some fun. Wanna go battle some more demons?" Cu Chulainn suggested and I sighed, nodding towards the papers that I still had to check, only about six more papers and he rolled his eyes. "This is getting boring." He complained as he leaned on the desk.

"I know, Cu but I am getting paid to be bored so it's not all bad." I replied, trying to concentrate but when Cu Chulainn flew over to me I glanced up to see him leaning over me. "I'll be finished soon but then I need to dust...." I trailed off with a jerk as Cu Chulainn draped a hand around my waist and I raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on my belly.

"Wouldn't you rather battle some demons and then make love in the training hall? Or somewhere in this building? I'm sure we can find somewhere private especially with the other guys gone." Cu Chulainn insisted, nuzzling my neck as I held onto a paper and I tilted my head back as he gently rubbed my belly. "You like that idea don't you?"

"A little I guess but I need to do the work Narumi asked me to do. It's not difficult work and I...." I bit back a low moan of pleasure as Cu Chulainn slipped his hand under my shirt, stroking my growing belly with his open palm.

"Elizabeth, you're already feeling the effects of this pregnancy aren't you?" Cu Chulainn whispered into my ear, tonguing it as he placed both palms on my belly. "Just having me touching your growing belly's setting you off isn't it?" He added with a faint smile as I started to unconsciously move my hips only to freeze once I realized what I was doing.

"Cu, I'd love to spend the day with you battling demons and then making love but I can't." I whispered and he just grinned, casually running his lips over mine before he kissed me. Distracted by the kiss I dropped the paper on the desk, draping an arm around his neck to steady myself as his tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss that followed left me panting and I closed my eyes my head touching his chest as Cu Chulainn stroked my belly.

"You'd like to skip straight to the love-making part wouldn't you?" He teased, stroking my navel with his thumb. "Face it; you're pregnant and those hormones are driving you wild."

Knowing he wouldn't quit until I gave in I finished checking the papers in record time and after I straightened from the chair Cu Chulainn draped an arm around my waist. "You won't regret it." He said with a quick kiss to my cheek before he lead me towards the spare room I'd been using as a bedroom.

The moment I sat on the bed Cu Chulainn sat behind me, rubbing my shoulders for a few minutes before he reached down helping me unbutton my shirt. Once it was open he grinned giving my belly a light pat and I sighed resting my head on his chest as he traced my belly with his fingers. "Wonder how many you're going to have?" He whispered and I just shrugged more content to be held until Cu Chulainn leaned over and my sighs turned into low moans as he started to kiss his way down my belly, chuckling softly when I whined.

"You're really sensitive aren't you? Going to be interesting seeing how long it will be until your belly starts to grow and fill out with our litter." He chuckled and I whined even louder as he tongued my navel. "That's right, Elizabeth. Your mate will take very good care of you." He told me, running his hands down my back and when he cupped my backside he was pleased to hear a faint moan as I arched my back, a growing warmth in my belly and regions below making me feeling dizzy.

"How good?" I asked in a small voice and he just grinned at me, sliding down my underpants instead of answering. Frustrated I stared at him, one eyebrow raised until I felt his fingers slide into my backside and I groaned eyes closing when he started to stroke me.

"How does that feel to you?" Cu Chulainn whispered watching as I arched my back, panting softly as he increased his strokes. "Would you like me to make love to you?" He asked and I opened my eyes to find him watching me, his lips curling into a smile when I hurriedly nodded. Carefully he helped me strip and as he started to remove his armor I smiled at him, enjoying the sight as he stripped for me.

Now naked he lifted me onto his lap in no hurry as he kissed and nuzzled my neck and throat, his hands wandering down before they rested on my belly and he smiled to himself. "I cannot wait until you get bigger." He whispered, tonguing my ears.

"I am kind of curious how many I'll have." I admitted and he chuckled as I turned around, positioning myself on his lap and he grunted, burying himself into me. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his and he smiled at me hearing my soft pants as I started to move myself slowly up and down.

"Probably a dozen, Elizabeth." Cu answered with a low groan as I closed my eyes, my thrusts getting faster and he leaned close enough to nip at my throat his lips taking the sting away from the mark he left. "If you're already looking pregnant this quickly it's possible." He chuckled when I opened an eye and when he shrugged I just sighed, tilting my head back as he started to move.

Afterwards I lay beside him a faint smile on my lips as he cradled my belly, his lips brushing a kiss on it. "I didn't think you would be this interested in sex so fast, Elizabeth though I'm definitely not complaining." Cu told me and I just giggled, brushing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I've been thinking..." I trailed off when he grinned, giving him an eye-roll for his trouble. "Well it is about that but the next time we're in the training hall we should bring some of those Repulse waters. In case we want to make love so no demons interrupt us." I added as he traced his fingers over my navel.

"Good idea, Elizabeth. Next time we will make sure to pick up some Repulse waters before we reach the training hall." Cu agreed, lightly kissing my lips before he planted a kiss on my navel. We lay there for a few minutes and when I started to sit he draped his arm around my waist keeping me pinned to his chest. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"I did promise Narumi I'd dust as well, Cu. Besides they could be back at any time and I don't want them to find me naked despite how much I enjoy being this close to you. Even if Narumi can't see you Raidou and Gouto certainly can." I explained as he stroked my belly with his thumb. "Now I'll just take a shower and then I'll go and clean the office."

"I guess you did make a promise and Narumi is letting you stay here while you train to be a summoner and a secretary....whatever that is." Cu agreed, giving me a kiss that I felt all over before he climbed to his feet helping me off the bed straight after.

After a shower I dressed and as I walked back into the office I grabbed the duster, hoping Narumi wouldn't be back until after I was finished. As I started to dust the shelves where Narumi kept his files Cu Chulainn followed me around brushing the occasional kiss on my neck. I moved to the desk as Cu Chulainn followed, grinning from behind and I yelped as his arms wrapped around my waist. Turning my head I saw a faint smile on his lips.

"No offense but I can't work when you're distracting me, Cu." I sighed, leaning over before I started to dust the desk and Cu Chulainn smiled. When I felt his lips on the back of my neck I blinked, trying to ignore the warmth in my stomach as he nuzzled my neck.

"You can still work, Elizabeth." Cu countered not giving up on kissing me as I dusted the entire desk without looking at Cu. "I'm not stopping you at all." He added, casually licking my left ear and I bit back a low groan shaking my head before I looked towards the wall where Narumi kept his case files boxes lining the shelves. As I started to head over to the shelves Cu Chulainn followed at my heels, releasing me as he did and I secretly hoped he'd at least let me finish working.

I had barely started to dust the shelves when he wrapped his arms around my waist again and I blinked as his lips found my right ear, his tongue tracing my earlobe. This time a shudder flowed through me and he grinned, nipping my earlobe before one of his hands slid under my shirt and as his fingers rubbed my belly he snorted when I closed my eyes.

"I told you you'd be extra sensitive to my touch didn't I?" Cu Chulainn teased, brushing a kiss along my jawline. "Wait until I'm touching your belly when it's big and round." He added as I tilted my head back sighing as he nuzzled my throat. "Filled to stretching point with all of my babies." He whispered distracted as I groaned his name so he didn't hear footsteps until Narumi stepped into the office, freezing when he saw the bottom of my shirt shifting on its own.

"Don't look now, Elizabeth but your boss has arrived." Cu whispered into my ear and my eyes shot open to find Narumi standing there, a faint smile on his lips as Cu nuzzled my throat.

"Elizabeth, there's a demon behind you isn't there?" He asked, trying very hard not to laugh as my cheeks changed to a bright pink. "I won't say anything to Raidou but I doubt you're supposed to be making out with your demons." He teased as Cu just grinned at the detective who just walked over to the desk setting down a wrapped roll.

"I think we've been caught and by your boss. I thought Raidou or at least Gouto would have found out first." Cu answered, casually unwrapping his arms from around me as Narumi fixed me with an amused smile. "When do you think you'll tell him that we're going to have a litter of demon babies?" He asked as I retrieved the roll watching as Narumi headed to the staircase leading up to the roof.

"Not until I'm good and ready, Cu." I answered, unwrapping the roll before I offered Cu Chulainn a bite. As we shared it Cu draped an arm around my shoulder, giving my cheek a kiss as I sat on the couch.

"Elizabeth, he's going to know once you start to put on weight especially around your belly." Cu chuckled, placing an open palm on my growing belly. "Face it he'll know when this shirt doesn't fit you anymore. Probably stretch this shirt so much it'll burst."

"Hopefully not for months yet, Cu." I whispered and he shrugged, pulling me into an open-mouthed kiss that pulled a groan from my lips making me very thankful Narumi wasn't in the room right now.

Even Raidou and Gouto didn't notice that anything had changed since I'd starting working as both a secretary and a summoner. If they did notice any changes with me they didn't comment. Though after three weeks had passed I found myself getting frustrated as I tried to pull my shirt down and it slid up, no longer hiding my growing belly.

"Elizabeth, you won't fit into that shirt for much longer." Cu commented, hovering behind me as I sighed to myself. Reaching around he traced my navel with his fingertips and I tilted my head back to see him smiling down at me. "You shouldn't try to hide what you look like, Elizabeth. Truthfully I love how much your belly's grown in the past few weeks." He told me, sliding off my shirt and after he tossed it to the floor despite my protests he cradled my belly, stroking it with his hands until I rested my head on his chest.

"It did just start to bulge out. I wonder how big I'll get." I muttered, perfectly content to let Cu Chulainn stroke my belly. "That really feels nice you know?" I whispered and he chuckled, kissing me as his fingers stroked my navel.

"I thought it would, Elizabeth. I'm sure over the next few months you'll start to fill out more and soon you probably won't be able to hide your pregnancy." Cu whispered and I turned my head as he lightly kissed my throat. Noticing the way my eyes widened he smiled at me, kissing me gently. "Don't worry about it. They'll just have to get used to knowing that your demon bred you, having so much sex to make sure that this belly gets nice and big with my offspring." He told me and I sighed as he stroked his fingers over my belly, his thumb rubbing my navel.

Our quiet moment was interrupted by a snort and I looked down to find Gouto standing in the doorway his eyes narrowed at Cu Chulainn who just regarded the cat with a smug grin draping his arms around my waist as he did. "I thought I could smell your demon, Elizabeth. I was hoping that the rumors weren't true but there's the proof. What were you thinking letting your demon get this close to you?" He scolded and Cu started to narrow his eyes until I rolled mine, staring at the cat with what could only be anger and frustration in my eyes.

"Cu asked me for my consent to carry his offspring and besides why is it any of your business, Gouto? You're Raidou's mentor and not mine. I asked Raidou because he's both the Capital's protector and a strong summoner to train me. It won't interfere with my work either from Narumi or training as a summoner so why are you getting so angry at me?" I countered and Gouto rolled his eyes, staring at my demon who blinked looking at me as I fought back angry tears.

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Cu answered as the cat continued to stare at us and I buried my face in Cu's chest, feeling a little overwhelmed until Gouto finally cleared his throat with a feline purr.

"I suppose I can't stop you from doing whatever you want but take my advice. Take it easy and not take any risks. Though I know Cu Chulainn won't let you get hurt." Gouto finally sighed and I lifted my head tears streaking my cheeks as he shook his head at me. "Never thought I'd have to lecture a summoner who let her first demon mate with her." He muttered as he strolled from the room and after a pause Cu kissed my forehead one hand moving to my cheek as he brushed my tears away.

"Hey please don't cry." He whispered and I let out a snort finding the funny side and after a pause he chuckled. "I bet when you entered the training hall you never thought you would end up with a demon."

"Yeah but I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd end up carrying my demon's offspring." I laughed and he smiled at me, giving me a kiss that I felt all the way down to my toes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So are we heading to the training hall in Shinoda today?" Cu Chulainn asked, hovering at my shoulder and I nodded getting a grin. "Great so we should probably grab some of those Repulse waters along the way. Hate to be interrupted when we're together." He added, unable to resist running a hand over my belly and I snorted at him rising to my feet before I stretched and he grinned as I pulled my jacket on to hide my growing belly.

"Last time we had to battle those demons naked and I for one don't want a repeat of that." I complained and Cu Chulainn laughed, hovering at my side as I buttoned up my jacket noting that it had started to look a little tight around my middle. "You're laughing now but at the time you were not happy." I pointed out, crossing the room to the front door and he shrugged grabbing his spear before he followed behind me.

We headed for Konnou-Ya and I couldn't help looking forward to practicing my firearm skills though as we neared the shop that sold pretty much everything a summoner or detective could want I found myself thinking about how useful the Repulse waters would be. Once Cu Chulainn saw a tiny smile on mu lips he grinned to himself, knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

Once I placed the Repulse waters in my jacket's pocket we started to head to the streetcar stop which would take us to Shinoda and the training halls. We traveled there in silence which was unusual for Cu Chulainn who usually couldn't resist talking about how much he enjoyed battling the other demons who lived there.

Though as soon as we entered the training hall Cu Chulainn wrapped his arms around my waist planting a kiss on my lips and my eyes widened as he chuckled. "Sorry but I couldn't resist. You look so perfect with a pregnant belly and I just got a little carried away." He whispered and I finally smiled, leaning in for another kiss until we heard growls and he sighed releasing his hold on me before he aimed his spear at the darkness around us.

"That was kind of rude." I commented, drawing my pistol from its holder as two Oni appeared sniggering between them before they rushed at us. I dodged as did Cu Chulainn and one of the Oni's screamed as Cu Chulainn rammed his spear directly through the demon's body. As the demon vanished with one final scream his friend attacked us in a rage going straight for me. I fired my pistol sending blood spraying as my shot struck the Oni but all it did was make the demon even more enraged and I was thrown backwards, landing on my backside with enough force to wind me when he slammed into my shoulder.

With a roar Cu Chulainn rushed forward, knocking the oni backwards before he threw his spear impaling the demon in the same way as the first. As the oni disappeared I let out a shaking breath looking up when Cu Chulainn knelt by my side.

"I'm alright, Cu. Just a little winded." I managed to gasp and he frowned, checking me over as I drew in a few more breaths trying to calm myself. After some careful examination Cu Chulainn let out a breath noting that apart from winding me the demon hadn't caused any damage to me. "Just caught me a little off-guard."

"Elizabeth, this is all my fault. If I hadn't killed the first oni the second would not have attacked you in a fit of rage." Cu apologized and I sighed, patting his shoulder when he sat beside me still not totally convinced that I was fine until I kissed his cheek.

"I'm not that fragile, Cu." I reminded him and he chuckled, eyes widening when I kissed him full on the mouth. After a pause he kissed me back his tongue slipping into my open mouth and I groaned, burying my hands in his hair as he explored my mouth. When we finally broke apart both breathing hard he touched my forehead with his fingers kissing my throat and I sighed, tilting my head back as he kissed my neck.

"Of course you're not, Elizabeth." Cu whispered between kissed and after a slight hesitation he pushed me down onto my back, unbuttoning my shirt before he kissed my belly. "Just didn't want my mate to get hurt or my babies." He added, licking at my navel and I groaned my eyes half closed as he brushed soft kisses along my belly and navel.

"I know, Cu. You put me first especially now that I'm carrying your children." I whispered and he lifted his head giving me a slow smile as he ran his fingernails along my belly.

"Our children, Elizabeth." He replied and I nodded as he straightened, drawing me into a kiss before he reached into my jacket producing the Repulse waters and I tilted my head to one side as he sprinkled them in a circle around the room. "Just in case they decide to interrupt us again." He explained, putting the empty bottles on the ground a short distance away before he returned to my side.

"Cu, do you want to...?" I started to ask when he began to strip and once he was down to the pair of plain white pants he wore under his armor I grinned finally noticing the bulge in his crotch. "Someone's happy to see me." I joked and he just nodded, leaning over me before he brushed his lips over mine.

"I can't help being very attracted to my mate and watching her hold her own against a Fury demon. You were very impressive." Cu whispered, kissing and licking my throat and ears until I lay on my back groaning as his hands wandered my belly. "Soon you will need new clothes." He pointed out and I raised an eyebrow as he stripped my shirt from me, his hands moving to my bra and with a grin he released the clip on it. "Even your breasts are growing." When he lightly licked one nipple I arched my back moaning as he started to suck on my left nipple, one hand cupping the right.

"Mm....feels like I put on some weight." I mumbled, my eyes closing as he switched between my breast sucking on one as his thumb teased my nipple until it hardened.

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful especially with this extra weight." Cu whispered to me, abandoning my breasts before he started to take my pants and underwear off and I groaned his name as he slid into me. Wrapping my legs around his waist I smiled at him my face flushed and he chuckled wrapping his arms around my neck before he started to move, his thrusts slow at first until I started to groan louder my own hip movements making him speed up.

Sometime later I rested my head on his bare chest resting as he smiled at me, his fingers tracing my belly. "I believe you will get bigger soon." Cu commented and I just smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him.

We headed back to find Narumi sitting at his desk, typing away at his typewriter though he looked up with a faint smile when I walked through the door after Cu Chulainn held it open for me. "There you are. Raidou's still not back from school so I thought I'd get some work done." He told me with a slightly raised eyebrow until I sighed, fiddling with the hem of my jacket.

"Sorry, Narumi. I should have told you where I was going. I'm supposed to be your secretary and...." I trailed off when he held up a hand shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

"Actually I was just worried that you and your demon." Narumi explained, climbing from his chair before he walked over to me. After a slight pause he gave me a grin. "Raidou told me you're doing better as a summoner."

"He actually said that?" I asked and when he nodded I managed a weak smile. "Sorry we left without leaving a note or anything. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not really, Elizabeth and besides you look worn out. Those demons giving you trouble?" Narumi asked and I nodded, grateful that my employer wasn't mad about us leaving without telling anyone. "Looks like it. Why don't you take a bath while I get lunch started?" He offered and I offered him a smile heading straight for the bathroom.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you could use a bath." Cu commented and I rolled my eyes, turning on the taps before I turned around to see him grinning at me.

"So could you, Cu. I can smell you the whole way back to the agency." I shot back, trying not to laugh as he fixed me with a frown. Once he sniffed the clothing under his armor he recoiled and I finally did laugh, still giggling as I finished running the bath.

Pulling off my jacket I hung it over the towel rack though as I started to unbutton my shirt Cu Chulainn moved behind me and I blinked as his fingers traced the buttons.

"Here let me help." He said unbuttoning the shirt though before I could slip it off he did instead, hanging it beside my jacket. When he rested his hands on my belly I couldn't help a faint smile enjoying how gentle he was especially now that I was pregnant. After a few minutes of holding me I tilted my head back to look at his smiling face.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow nodding towards the hallway and I frowned, thinking until we heard a voice.

"Elizabeth, I just realized I'm out of coffee beans. I'll go and pick some up. Will you be alright until I get back?" Narumi called out from the hallway, poking his head through the doorway until he heard a response.

"That sounds great, Narumi. I'm just going to take a hot bath. I'll see you when you get back." I called back and he grinned, nodding to himself as he walked over to the hat rack. Once Cu Chulainn heard the door to the office click shut he grinned, helping me strip.

"Guess we have the agency all to ourselves until he gets back." Cu commented as he helped me into the bathtub and as I sank into the hot water with a sigh he started to undress. Dropping his armor beside the towel rack he stripped, leaving his jacket and pants over the rack beside mine before he slipped into the bath.

Once he was in the water he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist before he lifted me onto his lap. As I rested my head on his chest he smiled, kissing the back of my neck as I flicked the water with my fingers. "Much better right?" He asked and I had to agree especially when he started to tongue my left ear and I bit back a groan getting a chuckle for my trouble. "We're the only ones in the agency right now remember?" Cu whispered, nuzzling my throat as his fingers wandered over my breasts and as his thumb moved down my chest I closed my eyes.

"I suppose we are, Cu." I mumbled, sighing as his fingers stroked my navel. As his fingers wandered Cu Chulainn licked at my ears his mouth pressing a warm kiss along my jawline and I smiled to myself as his hands rubbed my belly. "We could do anything without being interrupted." I whispered and he cracked a smile kissing me gently as he cupped my belly. After a slight pause Cu Chulainn shifted under me and I groaned as he carefully slid into me from behind kissing my earlobe as I panted.

"Is that would you had in mind, Elizabeth?" He teased, panting a little himself and I nodded whining softly as he started to move. "I could stay here and make love to you all day if I wanted to."

"I don't think I could, Cu." I groaned and he just chuckled, tracing my earlobe with his tongue before he reached down grasping my backside with one hand. "I don't have that kind of stamina."

"Elizabeth, while you're pregnant you can do that. As your pregnancy continues you can make love as much as you want." Cu grunted as he started to speed up and I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts. I came with a cry sometime later and as I lay on Cu Chulainn's chest he grunted his seed spilling into me before he lay back with a groan.

"I was right about you being perfect. I am very grateful that you chose me to be your mate and carrying our offspring." Cu whispered, panting softly as his fingers stroked my belly. "I wonder just how long it will be before your belly grows even bigger."

Two weeks later I stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, stripped down to my underwear and Cu Chulainn smiled as I stared at myself. "Less than a moth has passed, Elizabeth and that belly's grown." He grinned, draping his arms around my neck as I sighed to myself.

"I do look bigger." I agreed and he smiled, drawing me into a hug. "Though I really don't mind and I don't know why." I added and he laughed kissing me on my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick shower I changed into my pants and shirt though as soon as I started to button it up I ran into a problem. Once Cu Chulainn noticed me struggling with the bottom two buttons he chuckled and I paused my lips curling to a frown as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's really not that funny, Cu. I can't seem to finish buttoning my shirt." I complained and he just smiled at me walking over to me before he grasped my hands in his, moving them to my sides.

"Elizabeth, why do you think you can't close your shirt?" Cu asked, giving me a tiny smile when I chewed my lip. "You know how cute you look like right now?"

"Guess I'll have to go through the rest of my clothes and find something not quite to tight." I replied and he followed me as I walked back to my bedroom. After rifling through some clothes I found my blue shirt and once I pulled it on I started to button it up. Right until Cu Chulainn draped his arms around my waist and I tilted my head back, giving him a faint smile when he took my hands away.

"You shouldn't cover yourself up, Elizabeth. I want everyone to know that you're pregnant because of me." Cu told me, burying his face in my hair as he reached down his hands gentle as he stroked my belly. "I wonder what Narumi's going to think when he finally realizes you're putting on weight."

"I don't know, Cu. He hasn't really asked anything other than what my demon's name is. I did show him a sketch of you in that book Raidou lent me." I explained, humming softly as he rested his open palms on my belly.

"He'll notice something as soon as you start to get even bigger, Elizabeth." He told me as he brushed a kiss on my throat giving me a slow smile when I started to hum a little louder. "Maybe you'll keep getting bigger until right before your due date."

"Are you sure I'll get even bigger than this?" I asked Cu who just chuckled, his lips soft as he kissed his way down my throat. Tilting my head I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth in my stomach as he rubbed my belly with his fingers.

"Your belly will get even bigger with our children, Elizabeth. Soon everyone will know that I bred you with an entire litter." Cu promised, kissing my lips as his hands deftly opened my shirt. "You'll look amazing with a swollen belly." He whispered, his fingernails stroking my already bigger belly until I shuddered and he smiled nibbling my earlobe.

"I'm not sure I could handle getting even bigger than this, Cu." I whispered and he just laughed, nuzzling my neck as he stroked his thumb against my navel. "You...really like me being this size?" I finally asked and he laughed, turning me around in his arms before he kissed me full on the mouth. I barely remembered the kiss as he lifted me into his arms and then we were both groaning as he buried himself into me.

"I love knowing you're going to give me a litter." Cu panted as he pinned me against one of the bedroom walls, his thrusts growing more erratic as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Maybe in a few more weeks even this shirt won't fit you." He whispered, kissing me when I started to cry out.

"Hope that doesn't happen for ages." I managed to groan, arching my back as my orgasm hit and as I buried my face in his hair Cu Chulainn grunted his seed spilling into me. Panting softly Cu Chulainn helped me stand, holding me as soon as my legs wobbled. When I finally raised my head he smiled at me, nuzzling my neck as I panted.

"I could happen in a few weeks, Elizabeth. Every week your belly grows so who can say how big you're going to be in another month?" Cu mumbled, kissing my throat and neck and I raised an eyebrow when he lifted his face to mine. "But I'm going to enjoy pampering my mate as you get bigger." He promised as I let out a sigh kissing him when he leaned it.

Narumi certainly noticed something odd a few days later when he caught me standing beside his desk, his eyebrows raised in alarm as something made my shirt ride up revealing my stomach though as soon as he saw the smile on my lips he relaxed. "Better not let Raidou catch you enjoying your demon, Elizabeth. I doubt this is what he thought would happen when he started to mentor you as a summoner." He joked and I turned my head my cheeks and neck flushed as Cu Chulainn stroked my belly with his fingers, brushing a kiss on my neck.

"Narumi, please don't say anything to Raidou. I know this isn't proper summoner behavior but...I like having Cu around." I begged, trying to ignore Cu Chulainn's hands as he stroked my belly though when he leaned down I bit back a whine as his lips brushed a kiss against my stretched skin.

"So I can see, Elizabeth but I promise I won't say anything to Raidou if I can ask you a question." Narumi agreed and I raised an eyebrow as he stared at my belly with one raised eyebrow of his own. "Don't take this the wrong way but...have you put on weight?"

"Narumi, she's having my babies." Cu commented, tonguing my navel and between tiny gasps I focused my attention on the detective who stared at me in amusement as Cu kissed his way down my belly.

"Narumi, I have put on weight but not for the reasons you might be thinking. I have something to tell you but you might want to sit before I do." I explained, calm despite the constant shivers that ran through my body as Cu Chulainn's lips traveled down my body. With a slight shrug Narumi took a seat on the couch and after I finally extracted myself from Cu Chulainn who followed me with a pout on his lips I headed over to Narumi who had a slightly amused smirk on his lips.

"Alright so this isn't exactly the easiest thing to explain but not long after I gained Cu Chulainn as an ally he came forward with a suggestion. This is going to sound really strange but after Cu Chulainn asked if I'd like to carry his offspring..." I trailed off when Narumi blinked at me looking down at my barely covered belly before he raised his eyes to stare at me in silence. Until he started to chuckle and when it became full blown laughter I rolled my eyes as Cu Chulainn draped his arm around my shoulders giving Narumi as cold a stare as he could manage.

"You shouldn't laugh at my mate, detective." Cu growled until I sighed, shaking my head at him as he stared at me. "I don't find the fact I chose Elizabeth as a mate to carry my offspring funny at all."

Once Narumi finally calmed down enough to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes he swallowed, noting the way I had my eyes narrowed at him. "Narumi, this isn't the first time a summoner has been mated to a demon who cares about them. Just thought you'd like to know that." I told him in a cold voice, hurrying towards my bedroom the moment I felt my eyes welling with tears.

Growling under his breath Cu Chulainn chased after me reaching me the moment I ducked into my bedroom, tears streaming down my cheeks as I fought to keep from sobbing. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth." Cu whispered, immediately moving to my side and I buried my face in his chest the dam broken as I sobbed. "He has no idea how much I care about you, why I chose you for be my mate." He told me and I lifted my head fixing him with a sad smile as he reached up gently wiping my tears away.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing for me ever since we met in the training hall in Shinoda." I replied and he chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "I still can't believe I ended up drunk and sick from the sake."

"You were a cute drunk though, Elizabeth." Cu teased and I giggled, melting as he kissed me making me forget all about Narumi's teasing until I heard a faint knock on the door frame and I sighed. "Narumi followed us it seems." He muttered as I lifted my head looking towards the detective who had the decently to look slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have laughed when you told me about you and Cu Chulainn being a couple. I just didn't know how to react when you told me that he and you...." He trailed off as soon as he felt a chill run down his spine, not knowing that Cu Chulainn was causing this with the glare he gave my employer. "Something tells me your demon's angry with me."

"Narumi, you're right about that. Besides he asked for my consent and I...wanted to give him offspring." I explained, Cu Chulainn draping an arm around my shoulders in response. "I can be out of here by morning if that's what you want."

"You're the best secretary I've ever had, frankly the only one I've ever had, and I don't want you to leave. I just want to make sure that working here won't affect your pregnancy." Narumi answered with a faint smile and I sighed, giving him a slow head shake.

"I'll be fine, Narumi but thank you for being honest with me. Cu explained that I'll actually be more active while I'm pregnant so it's not a problem." I told Narumi who fixed me with a raised eyebrow and a smile as Cu Chulainn kissed the side of my neck.

"Very active and this is only after a month." Cu agreed, nuzzling my neck and I tried to pretend he wasn't there while Narumi kept talking. Once Narumi noticed a slight flush spread across my cheeks he finally stopped, chuckling softly.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." He teased and I blinked as he headed back into the hallway though not without giving me a low whistle. Shaking my head I turned to see Cu Chulainn giving me a smirk before he knelt beside me. Opening my shirt Cu Chulainn pressed a kiss against my navel and I sighed, tilting back my head as his mouth moved along my belly.

"That is some very good advice." Cu muttered, standing before he gently pulled me into his arms planting a slow kiss on my mouth. "You know we could take advantage of our time alone, Elizabeth." He suggested, resting his chin on top of my head when I buried my face in his neck.

"That does sound wonderful, Cu but we can't with Narumi in his office." I replied and he sighed, kissing my forehead before he held my hands. "Maybe later okay?"

"I'll hold you to that promise, beautiful." Cu answered, buttoning my shirt before he led me back to the office. "We should continue our training as well once we have a few hours to spare."

It wasn't until a full day passed that I found myself with no work to do and once Narumi left that morning, mentioning someone called Tae who I had yet to meet, Cu Chulainn suggested a trip to Shinoda. "Would it be alright to spend the morning in the training hall?" He asked and I nodded, just as bored as he was and he grinned at me.

"Just let me get my jacket and we'll head out." I answered and he darted away, returning a few moments after with my jacket in his hands. Shaking my head with an amused smile I allowed him to pull it on over my shirt even go so far as to button up the jacket as well.

After we left the agency it was just a short trip to Shinoda and after we headed towards the training hall I noticed a faint smile on Cu Chulainn's lips as we entered the lift. We had barely stepped out of the lift before frost demons attacked us and I grinned, dodging their attacks before I pulled out my pistol as Cu Chulainn shielded me with his body. As he launched his own attacks with his spear Gae Bolg I smiled, enjoying myself as adrenaline raced through my veins.

I fired at more than one demon, knocking them back before Cu Chulainn finished them off with his spear keeping a close eye on me as I fired into the demons keeping them at bay. By the time we finished off the last demon who vanished with a final cry of pain I fell to my knees, panting heavily and Cu Chulainn rushed to my side. "Elizabeth, are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes wide as I drew in a breath.

"I....I'm alright, Cu. Just need to catch my breath." I coughed and he nodded, letting out a breath of his own as he helped me sit on the wooden planks beneath our feet. "Guess I need to learn to breathe as I fight."

"You did wonderfully as usual but you should take a few minutes to rest." Cu answered, brushing a kiss on my forehead as I took several slow, deep breaths. "Once you feel strong enough we should head back to the agency."

"Good idea, Cu. I could really go for a shower and a nap. A drink of water would be wonderful as well." I agreed as he helped me stand on shaking legs. Leaning on his shoulder I made my way slowly back to the lift and Cu Chulainn kept his eyes on me even after we left the training hall, guiding me back to the streetcar stop.

I finally caught my breath by the time we arrived back at the agency and after Cu Chulainn led me inside I leaned against Narumi's desk, wiping sweat from my forehead and cheeks. "I think a shower would be great right now. Those battles really made me sweat." I suggested and Cu Chulainn nodded, walking beside me as I crossed the room heading for the hallway.

A few minutes later I leaned back in the bathtub, resting my head on Cu Chulainn's chest as he draped an arm around my neck. "Great idea, Elizabeth." Cu whispered, kissing my neck as he sat behind me and I nodded the hot water washing away the ache in my legs and back.

"I really needed a rest after today. That battle against those frost demons left me exhausted." I answered, closing my eyes as Cu Chulainn's lips traveled along my neck and then down my throat.

"You fought bravely and well, Elizabeth. I was very impressed by your developing skills and your use of a firearm." Cu whispered, cupping my chin before he kissed me slipping his tongue into my open mouth and I groaned. Once we came up to breathe he smiled at me lightly kissing my throat as his left hand slid down under the water to gent;y cup my belly.

"You've put on some weight since we told Narumi you were pregnant. This stomach just keeps on expanding so I know you're carrying at least a dozen of my demon babies." Cu whispered as he licked at my ear, delighted when I sighed my eyes closed the more he stroked my belly. "You like seeing your stomach expanding everyday don't you? Belly getting bigger until you won't be able to see your feet." He joked and I cracked open an eye a thin smile on my lips.

"Very funny, Cu but I really doubt that's going to happen. At least not until I'm close to my due date." I pointed out and he gave me a one-armed shrug kissing my neck as I lay my head back on his chest though after a moment I leaned forward and he chuckled when I frowned at my stomach. "Welll...maybe you're not making it up."

"Of course I'm not, Elizabeth. You do look like a human woman halfway through her pregnancy." Cu commented as I leaned back and I raised an eyebrow at him until he grinned at me. "I did leave the training room from time to time. I needed the fresh air and I do like wandering around Tsukudo-Cho even if no one except summoners can see me."

"So you have seen what women look like when they're pregnant huh?" I asked and he nodded, brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"Believe me when I say you look better than they did. Especially since I was the one who made you pregnant in the first place." He answered with a grin, kissing my cheek when I snorted at him. "I am being truthful, beautiful. The moment I saw you wandering around the training hall I thought you were very pretty and now you are even more beautiful."

'Because I'm putting on weight and you helped get me this way right?" I asked, running my tongue over my lower lip and he nodded unable to look away as I turned around. With my bare breasts inches from his face Cu Chulainn swallowed as I smiled at him, using what little strength I had at that moment to push myself up by my elbows. "Big with your children?" I added and he grinned at me moving his mouth close to my chest and I groaned, tilting my head back slightly as he licked one of my nipples.

"Very big with our children, Elizabeth." He corrected, capturing one of my nipples with his mouth and I shuddered as he slowly sucked on it his hand reaching up to gently cup my breast. "In a few weeks you will keep growing until even that shirt will not hide your pregnant belly." He told me, running his tongue over my nipples before he draped his arm around my waist. Lifting me onto his waist Cu Chulainn grinned as I groaned, feeling his erection as he buried himself into me.

"Are you looking forward to seeing me get even bigger than I already am?" I whispered and he smiled as he started to move, his movements gentle though it wasn't long before we were both groaning as we made love the water splashing the tiles around the bathtub.

After our lovemaking Cu Chulainn helped me from the bath, drying me with the towel before he helped me dress. As I sat on the toilet with the seat down I watched him dry himself offering me a faint grin when he saw my eyes traveling his body. "Enjoying the sight are we?" He teased once he finished drying himself and I nodded as he walked over still naked before he helped me to my feet. Holding me in his arms he smiled when I buried my face in his chest letting out a shaking breath as I did.

"Just a little worn out I think. That nap idea's looking better and better." I told him and he nodded, lifting me into his arms so fast I grasped his shoulders with a yelp. Chuckling at my red face he carried me back to my bedroom despite my protests that I wasn't incapable of walking just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke from my nap to find Cu Chulainn lying beside me one hand draped protectively around my growing middle and I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked as I sat, running a hand through my hair and I nodded secretly pleased when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "That's good to know. How would you like something to eat?" He added, chuckling softly when my stomach growled.

"I am kind of hungry but where are we going to get something to eat? Narumi's not back yet and we don't have anything in the agnecy." I asked and he just grinned, climbing to his feet.

"I can get you something but it involves you waiting here for an hour at most. Would you be alright if I left you in the agnency?" Cu asked and I nodded, slightly curious as I climbed to my feet and he nodded at me planting a warm kiss on my lips. "I have a friend in the Dark Realm as you call it who grows an unusual fruit. It will help make you strong to bring those babies into the world." He added, lightly patting my belly.

"If you're sure. Besides, Cu I'll be fine for an hour. I still have my pistol and I know someone will be back later." I agreed and he smiled at me walking beside me as we walked back into the office. Before he left Cu Chulainn couldn't resist giving me another kiss that left me with a silly grin on my lips though after he left the agency I couldn't help feeling a little lonely.

Right as an hour passed Cu Chulainn returned this time holding a bag in his hands which he almost dropped when I rushed towards him, draping my arms around his waist. "Sorry but that hour went by so slowly and I missed you so much." I apologized once I relaxed my hold on Cu Chulainn who just grinned at me, planting a kiss on my nose.

"You are mated to me, Elizabeth so it's not too surprising that you would miss being by my side. Even if I was only gone for an hour." Cu explained setting down the bag carefully on Narumi's desk before he gave me a proper hug. "Now would you like to try some demon fruit?" He asked, removing what could only be described as a hand-sized pineapple from the bag.

"What exactly is that? Kind of looks like a pineapple but it's purple." I pointed out and he chuckled, peeling it with his long fingers until he revealed red flesh and I blinked curious as he broke off a piece. "Okay that part isn't like a pineapple."

"Here trust me when I say you'll love it." Cu said, offering me a piece and I nodded taking the piece from his fingers before I bit into the fruit. Immediately I noticed it tasted like mangoes and when he saw me start to devour the rest he laughed, breaking the first demon fruit apart before he offered me more.

By the time I finally stopped eating I had finished at least five of the demon fruit and Cu Chulainn laughed as I lay on the couch, my demon sitting beside me as I sighed. "Never felt this full before." I whispered and he smiled at me, gently rubbing my stomach until I rested my head on the headrest.

"You looked like you enjoyed the fruit I brought back." Cu answered, watching with a faint smile as I started to humming quietly the sound growing louder the more he stroked my full belly. "Does it feel good to have a full belly?" He asked noting the faint smile on my lips and I just nodded, closing my eyes as Cu leaned forward. His hands moved to my shirt and after he opened my shirt exposing my belly he pressed his lips to my skin.

"Cu, I feel kind of lightheaded. Is that normal?" I whispered, opening my eyes to find him kissing my belly though after a few seconds I lay my head down a warm shiver running through my body the more he kissed me.

"Do this feel good to you?" Cu asked between kisses and I groaned unable to move as he licked at my navel. "Elizabeth, you like having a full belly don't you?" He whispered, leaning over me before his lips found mine and I groaned into his mouth as his hands stroked my belly.

"What exactly was that fruit you gave me?" I managed to gasp as Cu Chulainn's lips returned to my swollen belly and as he brushed another kiss over my navel he grinned at my flushed face.

"Normally a demon would only eat one. You, on the other hand, ate five.." Cu replied and my eyes widened as I pushed myself up by my elbows until he chuckled. "Relax, beautiful. There are only two effects you could feel but they're harmless. The first feeling full though you did eat five and the second..." He trailed off with a faint smile as I stared at him.

"What's the other effect?" I asked, panting slightly and he just smiled at me kissing me full on the mouth as he deftly removed my shirt.

"Sometimes demons use the fruit's juice in alcohol when the fruit is overripe. Since you're acting a little like being drunk you must have eaten some overripe fruit." Cu whispered as he planted a warm kiss on my belly and I groaned barely aware he'd stripped down to just the pants he wore under his armor before he rubbed my belly with his fingernails enjoying the faint groans that came from my mouth. "Never thought you would get drunk a second time" He said, running his tongue over my belly and when I moaned he chuckled.

Slipping his arm under my back he raised me up enough to kiss me and I wrapped both arms around his neck, groaning as his tongue slipped into my open mouth. As our tongues met Cu Chulainn's hands cupped my swollen stomach and I arched my back still unable to understand how eating fruit, even from the demon realm, could affect me this strongly. Though as Cu Chulainn's hands wandered my belly and his tongue slid out of my mouth I let out a loud groan as he panted not at all surprised to find my skin flushed a bright pink.

"Never thought I'd be this affected by fruit of all things." I panted and Cu Chulainn chuckled, tracing one of my ears with his tongue.

"Like I said, Elizabeth the fruit on its own wouldn't cause this kind of reaction other than a full stomach. However since it was overripe and I didn't think to check you're drunk but don't worry. It won't harm the babies growing in your belly so..." He trailed off when I kissed him full on the mouth grasping his hands at the same time when he removed them from my growing belly. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Cu, don't stop touching my belly." I begged and he laughed, his mouth moving back to my belly and as he rubbed it with one hand he licked my navel. "Ohhh....that's perfect."

"Elizabeth, I want to touch you to remind myself I'm the father of these babies getting bigger in your belly." Cu whispered, kissing and licking his way from my navel up to my throat and as he nuzzled my neck his thumb stroked my navel. "Soon you'll grow past a human pregnancy and I'm very much looking forward to seeing how much your belly will stretch." He muttered as I lay under him my eyes bright as he smiled down at me.

"It's going to be interesting to see just how big I get." I whispered and he nodded at me, silent as he gazed down at my growing belly with a smile. "How long do demon pregnancies last?" I asked and he shrugged, nuzzling my throat as I lay on the couch.

"Demon pregnancies last for four months but you are a human woman carrying demon offspring so it could be longer than that. Maybe six months but I am unsure. I have never had a summoner as a partner especially not one that I would choose as a mate." He replied and I smiled as he hugged me to his chest nibble my left ear.

"You just love watching my belly expand don't you, Cu?" I asked and he chuckled his lips soft as he kiss my earlobe. "Wonder how big I'll grow don't you?"

"Of course I do, Elizabeth. I want your stomach to grow as fast as possible, expanding until you pop this shirt." He agreed, drawing me into a kiss that left me panting. "But I think right now you should take a nap to sleep off your drunkenness." He suggested when I yawned, closing my eyes as he nuzzled my neck.

"Good plan, Cu. Never felt so sleepy." I mumbled as he lay beside me, holding me as I started to doze.

Cu Chulainn hadn't even realized he'd dozed off as well until the door to the agency slowly opened and he tensed, glancing down at his mate who just sighed in her sleep. His eyes narrowing he focused on the door as it opened fully though once he saw Raidou and Gouto entering he relaxed, careful not to wake Elizabeth as he untangle himself from her arms.

Brushing a kiss on her forehead he climbed off the couch giving Raidou a slow smile once Raidou fixed his attention on the couch's sleeping occupant. "Gouto, you weren't kidding were you? She really is pregnant and to her own summon." Raidou muttered, careful not to wake Elizabeth who had a hand draped over her belly the shirt fabric stretched to cover it.

"Of course I wasn't lying, Raidou. She not only managed to gain a new ally but she also let him breed her." Gouto muttered and Cu Chulainn's eyes narrowed as the cat stared at Elizabeth's demon. Noting the way CU Chulainn had his eyes narrowed at Raidou's mentor, Raidou narrowed his own eyes his hand moving to the sword he always carried when he was on a case. "Calm down both of you." He hissed looking towards Elizabeth who groaned in her sleep.

"If you ever insult my mate and her choices again, cat I will..." Cu Chulainn warned until Gouto rolled his eyes a slight feline smirk on his lips.

"Cu Chulainn, you convinced our newest ally that being an incubator for your children is better than being a summoner." Gouto commented and with a growl, Cu Chulainn reached for his spear only to feel a hand on his shoulder and everyone looked up to see me staring at Gouto.

"Gouto, we've been over this before. How I choose to live my life is none of your concern. Cu Chulainn is my ally and my mate no matter how much the idea offends you. Cu Chulainn respects me and my wishes and he asked for my permission to carry his young. He did not force himself on me and I am no one's incubator." I snapped, fully aware of their heated conversation as I raised myself off the couch. Even Raidou watched on as Gouto's fur stood on end my demon staring the former summoner down until Gouto chuckled.

"Fine words, Elizabeth. I believe you did make your view about this situation clear and I see that he didn't force this upon you. I just don't think you realize how having a litter of demon children will affect you." Gouto answered and I tilted my head to one side as he chuckled again. "I guess you'll find out at some point won't you?"

Even after they left later that day I couldn't help wondering what Gouto had meant and after Cu Chulainn noticed that I wasn't even looking in his direction he sighed, brushing his hand against mine to get my attention. "Is something bothering you? You've been acting distant ever since that cat and Raidou left."

"Cu, what did Gouto mean when he said having your litter could affect me?" I asked him and he just shook his head covering my hands with his until I snorted. "You can tell me you know. I won't get upset or angry at you of all people." I insisted and after a long drawn out pause he sighed.

"You might not be able to shift the extra weight you gain from the pregnancy once you give birth." Cu replied and I giggled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose with a faint smile. "I thought you would be angry."

"About a little weight? Cu, do you know why I have shirts and pants that are too big for me? Or at least they were until you bred me?" I asked him and he shook his head a slightly smile on his lips when I laughed. "I used to be a size fourteen until I reached my twenties. It took me a while but I lost the extra weight and now I'm a few sizes smaller. I was anyway." I added, lightly patting my belly with a palm and he smiled at me kissing me before I had time to react.

"That's great to hear, Elizabeth." Cu replied and I just shrugged, burying my face in his hair as he kissed my throat. "I have to say that you look good with the extra weight especially around your hips and....," I gasped, shuddering a little as he rubbed his hand over my backside, "Backside.' He finished with a smirk on his lips.

"You really like me with hips huh?" I managed to gasp and he just chuckled, kissing his way down my throat as he cupped my backside with both hands now.

"Babe, you look wonderful with all this extra weight." Cu agreed, sliding his hands up and down my backside as he kissed my throat and neck. When he gave my backside a squeeze I arched my back and he laughed, kissing me as his hands moved to the zipper of my pants. He'd barely pulled them down before his body claimed mine and I groaned as his hands cupped my backside, keeping me secure on his lap.

"You are the most perfect woman I've ever laid eyes on, Elizabeth." He whispered, running his tongue along my throat. "I could stay with you forever having dozens of litters with you." He grunted as I rolled my hips forward and I grinned at him with half-closed eyes.

"How about we just work on looking after the first litter and see how that goes?" I muttered, moving my mouth to his throat and he groaned as I slowly sucked the skin of his throat.

"Good...idea, Elizabeth." Cu agreed with a grunt and when he started to move his hips I reached down grasping his waist with my fingers as I groaned. "There we go. Pregnant sex is the best isn't it?" He asked and I nodded, tilting my head back as one of his hand moved to my belly.

"Definitely, Cu." I agreed as I started to move my hips faster and he let out a breath, running his fingernails along my growing belly tracing my navel with his fingers.

As the days passed I noticed something interesting and when Cu Chulainn caught me checking out my reflection in the bathroom mirror he smiled, draping an arm around my waist before his right hand traced my navel. "It's sticking out, babe. You're not seeing things." He told me pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder as I stood there in my bra, underpants and my shirt opened at the front. "Means you've put on even more weight."

"I thought I looked even bigger, Cu. Must be from what I've been eating." I replied and he chuckled, lightly tracing my neck with the tip of his tongue before he nuzzled my throat.

"Not just from an increased appetite, babe. They're getting bigger and that means so are you." Cu answered, cupping my belly and I sighed as he slowly rubbed my navel. "That shirt's going to tear itself apart if you don't watch out." He teased and I just snorted at him, humming softly as he rubbed my growing belly with his open palm. "I'd say you still have some growing to do and it's only been two months so far. I can't wait until you're at the halfway point of your pregnancy."


	6. Chapter 6

Despite what Cu Chulainn said I really hoped my shirts would still fit but not a full week had passed when my demon mate chuckled, draping an arm around my waist when he noticed me struggling to pull my shirt down. I turned my head in time to catch a slight smile and I frowned at him, barely able to concentrate when he kissed my neck.

"Face it, Elizabeth. That shirt doesn't fit anymore." He pointed out and I sighed, offering my demon a faint smile when he placed his palm on my belly. "Maybe you should just forgo the shirt altogether." He suggested, nuzzling my neck in an effort to distract me. It worked when he kissed my neck again his lips moving to my mouth and as I turned my attention to him he reached further down, my eyes widening as we both heard material tearing.

Once I looked down I groaned to find my shirt torn in half and as Cu Chulainn watched on with an amused smile I rolled my eyes. "Cu, you did that on purpose." I complained and he shrugged, pulling what remained of my shirt off my body and after tossing it casually to the floor he wrapped both arms around my waist.

"You shouldn't hide yourself behind your shirt, Elizabeth." Cu whispered, burying his nose in my neck and I sighed as he gently rubbed my exposed belly. "Better right?" He asked lifting his head in time to catch me with my eyes closed and my head resting on his chest.

"I can't just walk around with no shirt on." I told Cu Chulainn who didn't seem to agree with me, too busy kissing my throat and neck. "I know you think I'm beautiful but...." I trailed off when Cu Chulainn lifted his head giving me a slow smile.

"You are beautiful, Elizabeth especially now that your belly's grown so big you shirt burst." Cu replied, nuzzling my throat as he rested his hand on my belly. "I did warn you that was going to happen didn't I?" He teased and I let out a low snort nodding towards the shirt.

"You did that remember?" I pointed out and he chuckled, running his fingers over my navel until I rested my head back on his chest. "Guess I have to go clothes shopping but how am I going to do that with no shirt that fits me?" I sighed but Cu Chulainn just nuzzled my throat running his fingers over my belly.

"Elizabeth, does it matter that much to you?" He whispered, reaching down and I groaned as he started to run his fingers slowly up and down my backside chuckling softly to himself when my breathing increased. "You really like being touched don't you? Not just your belly that's grown during your pregnancy." He told me kissing the back of my neck as he cupped my backside.

"So I've noticed." I panted, arching my back when his crotch came into contact with my backside and as he rubbed his body against mine Cu Chulainn nuzzled my throat. "Didn't think me putting on weight would make you so interested."

"Of course it does, beautiful. You have a nice backside and it's only gotten better as you start to look even more pregnant with our litter." Cu Chulainn commented, his arms wrapped securely around my waist as he kissed and licked my ears. "You wouldn't believe how much I enjoy seeing you put on weight." He added and I bit back a laugh when he turned me around and I saw just how excited he really was.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't take a genius to see that, Cu." I answered with a smirk on my lips and he laughed, kissing me full on the mouth. "While I'm enjoying this very much I came in here to take a bath." I finally told him and Cu Chulainn just chuckled nodding towards the bathtub.

Later after Cu Chulainn ran a bath I buried my face in Cu Chulainn's neck, shuddering as his fingers slipped in and out of my backside. "That's better isn't it, Elizabeth?" He whispered, one arm draped around my waist as he kissed my throat. "You were getting very excited weren't you?" He teased brushing his lips over my throat as his finger strokes increased.

"Cu, you can tell that just by my scent?" I asked, panting softly as he withdrew his fingers and he chuckled giving me a kiss before he positioned me on his lap.

"No, beautiful. I could tell because your face was all flushed." Cu laughed and I groaned when I felt him slide inside me. "But it's been a while since we've made love."

"So I've noticed. Why did Raidou need your help? He has his own demons." I complained and he chuckled nuzzling my throat before he reached around. Gripping my backside he started to move and I moaned moving my hips as Cu Chulainn smiled at me.

"Babe, he knows just how powerful I am." Cu replied, tilting his head back slightly with a groan. "But it puts a strain on you when I'm not there right?"

"Of course it does, Cu. You should be at my side and not his." I complained and he smiled as I started to increase my hip thrusts. "I need you at my side."

"I promise I won't go anywhere for the rest of your pregnancy." Cu whispered as I rested my head under his and he grunted moving faster as he held me in his arms. "I want to see you everyday, getting rounder and much more pregnant." He told me, kissing me just as my orgasm hit and I groaned into his mouth. "Shhh...it's okay just breathe." He told me, groaning as he felt his seed spill into me. As we rested he kissed my cheek gazing down at my swollen belly with a smile on his lips.

"Not trying to sound so needy but...." I trailed off when he kissed me, his tongue slipping into my open mouth as his hand rested on my belly. When we came up to breathe Cu Chulainn kissed my throat his fingers tracing my backside and I smiled to myself, enjoying our closeness.

"Elizabeth, you are acting just like a pregnant mate and that's perfectly fine. Besides I made you a promise when I first asked you to carry our offspring and I intend to keep it. Have I told you how much a big belly and backside suits you?" He replied and I snorted, lying on his chest as his fingers slowly rubbed my belly.

"You may have mentioned that, Cu." I teased and he chuckled kissing my throat as I rested, his fingernails stroking my belly and backside. "I suppose I don't look half bad."

"You look amazing, Elizabeth." Cu insisted, kissing his way down my throat and after a few minutes I nuzzled his throat getting a smile in return. "Would you like to have me make love to you a little more?" He asked after a pause and I barely nodded before he buried himself inside me.

Sometime later I walked out of the bathroom a slight smile on my lips as Cu Chulainn hovered beside me, a smirk on his lips as his eyes traveled my body. "I still need to get dressed in something besides a towel and underwear you know, Cu." I told him as we entered the bedroom we'd been sharing since the start of my pregnancy and he just shrugged watching with interest as I sorted through my clothes. After a few minutes passed I emerged from the bedroom wearing a white shirt and pants left over from my teenage years though even the shirt still felt a little tight.

"Babe, that shirt's a little tight." Cu Chulainn commented as we entered the office and I sighed turning around when he set his hand down on my shoulder. "Just thought you would like to know." He added with a smile, unable to resist giving my lips a kiss when I frowned at him.

"I know, Cu but I don't have anything even remotely big enough to fit me right now." I replied once we came up for air and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my not so slender waist before he planted a kiss on my nose.

"I really don't mind how tight they look on you, babe." He replied, turning me around before his hands roamed my body and I sighed liking the attention. "Yeah you like it when I touch you don't you? Especially your big belly and backside?"

"Mmm....I guess you weren't kidding about how sensitive I would be while I'm pregnant." I replied as he nuzzled my throat and neck, his fingers brushing between my legs and I shuddered a low moan of pleasure coming from my partially open mouth.

"We just made love not even fifteen minutes ago." Cu teased, sliding down the shoulder of my shirt before he brushed a kiss against my left shoulder. "Babe, I hope you get so big I can't even wrap my arms around your waist." He whispered, tonguing my ear as his hands deftly unbuttoned my shirt and I tilted my head back as he gently rubbed my bigger belly.

"Ohhh....that feels wonderful, Cu. I really hope I do get bigger if it means you want to cuddle with me all the more." I whispered as his mouth found my earlobe and as his teeth nibbled it his hands cupped my belly. "Especially if you want to make love to me even more."

"Of course I do, beautiful. If you wanted it I'd make love to you every single day right up until you give birth." Cu promised, kissing me as his fingernails stroked my belly. As our tongues met he cradled my belly content to hold me until we heard footsteps and I groaned for another reason as he gently helped me back on with my shirt.

Cu Chulainn had barely finished helping me button my shirt before Narumi walked in and I smiled, a slight frown on my face when someone else walked into the office and I found myself stepping in front of Cu Chulainn who fixed me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Once he noticed me frowning at the young woman, who looked about my age, he finally chuckled. "Relax, Elizabeth. I'm only interested in you and no one else." Cu Chulainn whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. Noting the way I was looking at Tae my employer sighed.

"Elizabeth, this is Tae. This is my new secretary." Narumi explained and after staring at me for several seconds she raised an eyebrow.

"Narumi, you never mentioned that Elizabeth was pregnant." Tae asked and I sighed to myself as Cu Chulainn stared at Tae as she turned her head to give Narumi a raised eyebrow.

"Tae, she wasn't when I hired her. It's kind of a long story." Narumi replied as Tae fiddled with a notepad in her hands. When she suddenly looked at him with two raised eyebrows he rolled his eyes at her. "The baby's not mine, Tae!" He nearly shouted and I snorted at him as Cu Chulainn casually draped his arms around my shoulders with a smile on his lips.

"There's no way I'd let anyone have babies with my mate except me, Tae." Cu growled, nuzzling my neck as I stood there trying not to laugh as Narumi crossed his arms looking at me for help as Tae returned her attention to me.

"Narumi is definitely not the father, Tae. It's a little hard to explain but I'm a summoner that Raidou helped train. The short answer is that I gained a new demon and he's standing right behind me." I explained, trying not to move as Cu Chulainn's left hand shifted down until it rested on my belly though as he slowly rubbed it with his open palm I couldn't stop myself from tilting my head back so it rested on his chest. "He's the father of my babies."

"Let me see if I understand this. You're saying that you managed to get yourself pregnant to a demon you summoned?" Tae asked and when I slowly nodded she didn't respond for a few seconds. Until Tae started to giggle and knowing where this was heading Cu Chulainn started to lead me from the room where we ended up in my bedroom.

"Babe, just relax okay? Not everyone can understand why we mated." Cu whispered, his hands gentle as he hugged me and I buried my face in his chest not offering any response. "Don't let it get to you. Non-summoners are just jealous of what we have."

"I guess you're right but I really hate being laughed at like this is all some big joke." I replied once I lifted my head and Cu Chulainn nodded as I turned around so he could rest his hands on my growing belly. "I wanted to give you a litter so I wish people would stop making fun of me."

"Elizabeth, there's nothing funny about what we have. That human's just jealous that a demon like me chose you to carry his offspring." Cu answered, nuzzling my neck as his left hand slid up and down my shirt eventually sliding under it. As he rubbed my belly I sighed, closing my eyes as my head tilted back. "I bet you're going to have at least six and you know why?"

"Why do you say that, Cu?" I whispered as his thumb found my navel and I groaned as he stroked it, his hands wandering around my swollen belly and my bra.

"Well the first month you looked like a woman at term with one baby and after the second month you looked like a woman having twins. Now you're starting to look like a woman with triplets on the way so I'd guess you're having six." He explained and I opened my eyes to stare at him until he laughed. "Two during the first month and then that doubled and doubled again since you're heading towards the triplet stage." He added, tracing my belly with his fingers and I nodded silently agreeing to that as he reached up. "Demon babies are small and female demons who had four usually look like human women with twins on the way."

Once he unhooked my bra he tossed it towards the bed kissing my neck and throat as he ran his fingers over my breasts. "Plus your breasts are getting even bigger and that's how I figured it out." He added as he cradled my belly, one hand giving my swollen breasts a squeeze. Hearing me start to breathe heavier he smiled. "Doubt you'll be able to see your feet soon." He teased and I just grinned, kissing him on the nose.

"That ship sailed weeks ago, Cu." I told him and he chuckled kissing me as he loosened my shirt exposing my belly. "Besides if I can't walk you're going to have to look after me even more."

"Sure, babe. Anything you want from me just name it." Cu promised, running his fingers up and down my body his attention mostly on my breasts and as he rubbed my left nipple with his fingers he smiled as I let out a breath. "Like that a lot don't you?" He whispered, turning me around and I smiled at him as he ran his tongue over my nipples before he caught one between his teeth. Then I groaned burying my hands in his hair as he nibbled and licked my nipples, enjoying the pants that emerged from my lips. "Love that even more right?" Cu said, trailing his tongue down my belly until I shuddered and he chuckled, pressing a warm kiss to my navel.

"Of course I do, Cu. It feels so wonderful when you give me all of your attention especially when you touch me." I replied once I could breathe again and he smiled at me from his spot directly in front of my belly. "Wonder how long until we get to meet our babies?"

"Could be one more month yet but I'm not completely sure this belly can get any bigger without popping." Cu teased, kissing my navel before he rose to his feet holding me against his chest when I sighed. When I nuzzled his throat this time kissing his neck Cu Chulainn smiled down at me. "Sorry, Elizabeth but I don't think it'd be a good idea to make love to you right now. I don't care if Narumi hears us but that lady?"

"I guess you're right. When did I become so needy?" I complained and he laughed, bringing his lips close to mine before he gave me one of the best open-mouthed kisses I'd ever had.

"Comes with me being pregnant and hormonal, beautiful." Cu replied, running a thumb over my kiss-swollen lips. "Besides as soon as we have the place to ourselves I'll make love to you as fast or as slowly as you want." He promised and I grinned, sighing as he tongued my ear. Though when we heard a rumble he bit back a laugh as I sighed to myself. "Though feeding you right now could be the best I can do." He laughed as I felt my cheeks burn.


	7. Chapter 7

After a lunch that I shared with Cu Chulainn I leaned on the couch barely even making eye contact with Tae who had been silent the entire time. Eventually she cleared her throat and I looked up to see her standing beside the couch giving me a tiny smile which I ignored as Cu Chulainn rested his hand on my shoulder with a faint smile of his own.

"What did you need, Miss Kichou?" I asked her, remembering that Narumi mentioned she liked to be called that. "In case you're curious Cu's sitting beside me." I nodded towards my demon who smirked at Tae knowing full well that the reporter couldn't see him.

"I wanted to apologize for laughing at you, Elizabeth. From what Raidou's told me this is an unusual situation." Tae answered staring briefly at the spot beside me as Cu Chulainn grinned back at her.

"You want to know why I wanted to carry a demon's offspring right?" I asked her and when she nodded still unsure I sighed, leaning my head back as Cu Chulainn nuzzled my throat. "Cu asked me a few days after we trained in Shinoda about being the mother of his children. Apparently he found me attractive and strong so he thought our children would be too. I gave him my consent and that's how it started."

"So I can see." Tae replied with a barely contained laugh, curious when I sighed as Cu Chulainn gently rubbed my belly. "So how many are you going to have?"

"At least half a dozen according to Cu but cases of women having babies with demons are rare so it's a guess. Don't think I could get any fatter than this." I answered, watching with a faint smile as Narumi returned with two cups of coffee and a cup of tea for me I noticed. "Not that Cu cares how big I get."

"I still find you attractive and strong especially with that huge belly, Elizabeth." Cu pointed out, cupping my chin before he kissed me leaving me panting. "Maybe we should go back to your bedroom unless you want to lose control in front of your friends." He suggested when Narumi cleared his throat, offering one of the cups to Tae who accepted the cup with a grateful smile.

"Tae, don't mind Cu Chulainn. He just really finds Elizabeth attractive. From what I've seen he can't keep his hands off of her." Narumi teased and I felt my cheeks heat up as Cu Chulainn laughed. "Maybe we should give you two some alone time." He suggested getting a smirk for his trouble from my demon as I tried to concentrate on drinking my tea and not my demon.

"Narumi, stop embarrassing the poor woman." Tae scolded, taking a sip of her coffee before Narumi could respond. "I'm sure she has enough on her plate without you pointing that out."

"Actually, Tae I caught Elizabeth getting very close to her demon. That's when I started to ask myself if them being summoner and loyal demon was just a cover to what was really going on. Especially after I noticed Elizabeth putting on weight pretty rapidly. I wasn't going to ask until I noticed she looked pregnant and that's how I found out." Narumi explained, leaning back against his desk before he blew on his own coffee. "It was a shock but it's her choice and Cu Chulainn apparently had to ask for her consent just to get her pregnant."

"That's kind of odd but I'm not a summoner so I'm not going to question it. I just want to ask that you tell me as soon as you have your babies." Tae said and I blinked, a little surprised before I managed a weak smile and a nod. We made small talk and I found myself opening up to the only other woman I'd met since arriving in Tsukudo-Cho. I was actually a little down when she had to head back to work but as Narumi left with her, offering to walk her back he gave me a wink.

I didn't understand at first until Cu Chulainn nuzzled my neck, freeing me from the confines of my shirt before I finally understood. "Babe, he's offering to take her back not just to be polite but also to give us some time alone." He whispered, his tongue darting into my right ear and as I leaned back his fingers traced my navel. "Yeah you understand now right? Those hormones giving you some trouble right? How about you let your mate help you with that?" He offered, in between kisses and after he stripped me down to just my underwear he rubbed slow circles around my belly smiling when my breathing quickened.

"Mmm....that sounds wonderful, Cu." I agreed and he chuckled, helping me onto his lap before he draped his arms around my neck. "I was getting antsy just sitting here while you were kissing me." I muttered as he ran his fingernails along my earlobe.

"I could hear your heart beating faster each time, beautiful. You wouldn't believe how annoying it is when you want to please your mate and people are watching your every move." He pointed out, running the tip of his tongue along my neck as his fingers slipped into my underwear and I groaned my eyes closing as he slowly stroked me.

As I arched my back my hips moving in sync with his strokes he chuckled, laying me on my back before he stripped. Now naked Cu Chulainn removed his fingers and after he helped me out of my underpants, tossing them to the floor he buried himself deep inside me. As I moaned he smiled down at me pinning my arms at my sides as he leaned over me.

"Yeah you're getting very impatient aren't you, babe? I can definitely make you feel better." Cu teased rolling his hips and I moaned reaching up before I buried my hands in his hair. "Mmm...feels so good inside you but are you sure you want to make love right now? You are very pregnant and..." He trailed off with a sudden groan as I arched my hips driving him even deeper and he blinked staring down at me.

"Cu, I want you so badly it hurts now stop talking and make love to me already." I complained, staring at him with my eyebrows lowered and after the shock wore off he laughed, gripping my hips. Once he started to move faster I groaned, burying my face in his neck. "Much better, Cu. So much better." I agreed, panting softly.

Later I sat in front of Cu Chulainn who kissed my neck and throat his hands wandering my body and I tilted my head back, unable to get my head around why I wasn't tired even this far into my pregnancy. "Cu, why am I so awake?" I asked him and he lifted his head fixing me with a raised eyebrow until I smiled at him. "Shouldn't I be too tired to want sex this much?" I added and he smiled back, running his fingernails over my navel.

"I believe I already told you that during your pregnancy you'd be a lot more active. Even with a big belly." Cu explained, nuzzling my ears before he lightly nipped at my left one and I groaned my eyes briefly closing as he cradled my belly. "Not that I'm complaining about making love to you again and again." He added, stroking his thumb over my navel with a faint smile.

"I was just curious, Cu. Never thought I'd be nearly three months into a demon pregnancy and still wanting sex." I replied after a pause, unable to stop myself from groaning as he gently ran his open palms over my swollen stomach. "Still it's a nice surprise."

"It is isn't it? I find myself growing more attracted to you everyday. Knowing that you're going to give me a beautiful litter of babies." Cu whispered, kissing me full on the mouth and as I melted he draped his arms around my waist running his fingers between my backside until I tilted my head back softly panting. We broke apart and he fixed me with a smirk noting the faint blush that had spread across my cheeks and neck. "Someone's getting excited and just from a kiss." He teased sliding his finger into me and I groaned, unconsciously moving my hips as he stroked me.

"How can I help it when you keep putting your fingers in me?" I mumbled and he laughed, his finger going deeper until I whined a jolt of pleasure making me shudder. "Oh that's the spot." I muttered and Cu Chulainn laughed, stroking me hard and fast as he nibbled my earlobe. I came so hard I could barely breathe and he draped an arm around my shoulders keeping me steady as I came down from my orgasm.

"Just breathe, Elizabeth." Cu whispered, kissing my ears as he waited patiently until I raised my head sweat dripping down my forehead. "You look pretty worn out now."

"I feel worn out. No matter what you say about how active I am right now even I have limits." I panted and he smiled as I snuggled against his chest. "Could you just hold me for a while?" I asked feeling his arms wrap around my waist before he settled me on his lap.

"Anything for you, beautiful." Cu whispered, kissing the top of my head when I yawned. "You should get some sleep and I think I'll join you. All that love making wore me out too." He added with a much louder yawn and I giggled as he lay me on my side his arm draped around my waist and after he rested his other hand on my growing belly he smiled as I closed my eyes.

I woke to find Cu Chulainn kissing my neck and I smiled, turning over so that he was looking down at me. "Afternoon, Elizabeth." He whispered, brushing his lips across my neck and I sighed closing my eyes as he nuzzled my throat. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No dream could ever be this wonderful." I mumbled and he chuckled tracing my belly with his fingernails. "So you just woke up and wanted to make love to me right?" I teased, glancing down at his erection with a smirk on my lips and he chuckled.

"Babe, I woke up beside my very pregnant mate. How could I not be interested in having sex?" Cu answered, leaning in close enough to trace my navel with the tip of his tongue and I shuddered whining softly when he kissed my belly. "Besides I'm not the only one." He added with a smirk cupping my backside before he parted my legs.

"Mmm....you're definitely right about that, Cu." I mumbled arching my hips panting softly once I felt him slowly enter me. Wrapping my legs around his hips I groaned as he started to move, gripping my hips with his fingernails.


	8. Chapter 8

Only a week had passed but I found myself having trouble moving around and when I sighed for the third time in a few minutes as I tried to organize the boxes of case files Cu Chulainn wandered over, setting his hand down on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth, you should be relaxing right now. Those babies are getting more active right?" Cu asked and when I nodded he carefully took the box I'd been working on for the last few minutes from me. Setting it back on the shelf he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah they have been moving around a lot more now." I agreed, unable to hide a smile as he hugged me to his chest one hand rubbing my belly. "Probably don't have too much longer to go right?"

"I think you'll start nesting any-day now." Cu said and I fixed him with a raised eyebrow until he laughed. "Babe, it means you'll start looking for a quiet and comfortable place to give birth that's all." He explained, chuckling as I tilted my head back when he stroked my belly through the fabric of my shirt. "Got to say you look ready to burst."

"Can you not say burst? I haven't been able to see my feet for a month now." I complained and Cu Chulainn laughed, nuzzling my throat as his hands deftly opened my shirt. "How can you still be attracted to me when I'm this big?" I asked a faint smile on my lips as he kissed my neck and throat.

"Babe, you're going to give me children and besides I did say I find you attractive no matter how big you get right?" Cu replied, smiling down at my swollen stomach. "Gonna give me at least six babies right? Didn't think you'd get this big during your first pregnancy but here's your proof. Wonder if you'll have a bigger litter next time."

"Neither did I, Cu." I mumbled, panting softly as he stroked my navel. "Cu, what do you mean when you say 'next time'?"

"Well I was thinking since you enjoy being pregnant and you look wonderful by the way you wouldn't mind...?" He trailed off when I snorted at him, secretly enjoying the way he cradled my belly. "I don't mean I should breed you straight away. Maybe give it a month or two."

"Cu, I know you love me and everything but I'm not sure I could handle having two litters in a year." I sighed turning around and he smiled as I brushed my lips against his neck. "Give me a month after I have our babies and I'll let you know."

"It's a deal now would you like some lunch?" Cu Chulainn asked and my stomach answered for me a loud growl making us laugh. After lunch I sat on the couch leaning back as Cu Chulainn rubbed my shoulders. "That's better isn't it? You look like you could use a back rub too."

"My back's been aching a lot lately. Looks like the extra weight's finally catching up to me." I answered tilting my head back as his hands traveled down my back rubbing circles against my shoulders. "You wouldn't believe how much I need this."

"Elizabeth, I can read your moods and besides I can see you struggling with even the most basic tasks." Cu commented, unable to resist kissing my neck as he put a little more effort into his back rub. "You might feel better with a warm bath. What do you think, Elizabeth?" He asked, chuckling softly when he noticed my eyes closing. When I blinked awake he smiled at me giving my left ear a brush with his tongue which sent a warmth through my stomach.

"That would be great." I managed to mumbled, cheeks burning at how close I'd come at falling asleep just because of a back-rub. Still smiling at me Cu Chulainn carefully helped me to the bathroom and after drawing a bath for me he helped me undress, grinning at the sight of my swollen stomach. "So I put on some weight." I sighed and he chuckled, his hands gentle as he cupped my belly.

"You look very beautiful, Elizabeth. Now would you like me to join you?" He asked, trying not to laugh when I raised an eyebrow at him. "You nearly fell asleep just from a back-rub and I'd hate for you to fall asleep in the bathtub."

"Okay you can join me." I finally agreed, watching with a faint smile as Cu Chulainn stripped going slow once he realized he had my attention. After he carefully helped me into the bath Cu Chulainn sat behind me and I sighed as he helped me sit on his lap, his arms around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. "Much better." I sighed and he nodded, holding me though after a few minutes he leaned over and I tilted my head back as he kissed my throat.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, tracing my breasts with his fingers until I started to breathe heavier. "I did not think I could love a human so much. I cannot wait until you give birth to our young." He added when I rested my head in his neck groaning as his hand moved further down my body. As his fingers traced my swollen belly he wrapped his arm around my shoulders smiling when I began to kiss his throat. "Elizabeth?"

"Just feeling kind of affectionate right now." I whispered, nuzzling his throat and he chuckled holding me against his chest before he kissed the top of my head. "Not sure I can move very well though." I muttered and Cu Chulainn smiled as he lifted me up slightly, leaving me groaning as he buried himself into my body.

"No problem, Elizabeth. I can do most of the work." Cu whispered, holding me upright before he started to thrust. When I groaned my eyes closing he smiled, kissing the back of my neck as he mated with me. "That's better right? Gods above I love it when you're pregnant and wanting sex." He grunted, nipping one shoulder as he mated with me until I finally cried out. I lost track of how many times we had sex though when I yawned Cu Chulainn laughed, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Think someone could use a lie down. I'll take you back to our bedroom and you can sleep there okay?' Cu asked when I yawned again my eyes barely open as he helped me from the now cold bath. I wobbled and he smiled at me, lifting me into his arms. "Come on let's get you there before you fall asleep completely on me." He teased as he crossed the room making me very glad he was stronger than he looked.

I woke to find Cu Chulainn leaning over me and once he noticed I finally had my eyes open he smiled at me, kissing my cheek. "How do you feel now?" He asked and I sighed, grasping one of his hands and he blinked as I set it down on my belly. Once he felt movement he chuckled, resting one ear on my belly so he could hear our litter moving around. "Wow you weren't kidding about them being active. I doubt you'll last the week." Cu commented and I nodded as I pushed myself up, burying my face in his neck.

"I doubt I could last another day. They've been so active I can barely get more than an hour or so sleep." I complained, rubbing my stomach when they wouldn't stop moving. "See what I mean?" I sighed and Cu Chulainn laughed, cupping my chin before he gave me a gentle kiss.

"It's okay to be nervous, Elizabeth. This is our first litter but you don't need to worry. I have a friend who can help." Cu explained and I raised an eyebrow at him. "She's what you would call a demon midwife."

"You could have mentioned her before, Cu." I complained with a faint smile and an eye-roll and he laughed, kissing me before I had time to argue. True to his word Cu Chulainn returned a few hours later with a Lamia and even though I'd never met one face to face something about her had me smiling.

"This is Lyka. Lyka, this is my mate Elizabeth." Cu Chulainn told the Lamia who smiled at me, moving close to me and I just grinned as she stared at my swollen stomach. "Yeah she's due any day now isn't she?" He laughed as Lyka gently placed her palms on my belly, a smile crossing her lips as she felt movement.

"Yes she looks ready to give birth very soon. How are you feeling, honey?" Lyka asked and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes with one hand. "Tired? Yes they are very active but don't worry. Soon they'll be here and then you can get some well-deserved rest." She added and I nodded, watching as she took a look around the building.

Grateful that Cu Chulainn understood how nervous I was I wandered around my bedroom, wondering just where I would have our litter but I shouldn't have worried. Less than a day later Narumi frowned, wondering what had happened to the clean towels and blankets he'd just finished putting away.

"I'm sure I left them here." He muttered only to hear something moving around and he blinked, noting it seemed to be coming from the bedroom Elizabeth called her own. Once he slipped inside the room he blinked, finding half a dozen blankets resting in one corner of the room and as he approached the bundle he hurriedly stepped back when the bundle moved.

With a groan I slipped my head out from under the blankets finding Narumi standing there with two wide eyes. Once he noticed me lying on my side he let out a breath kneeling when I winced. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked and I placed a hand on my swollen belly, letting out a low groan. "Cu should be here with you right now. Where is he?" He muttered, placing a hand over mine in an effort to comfort me as the litter taking up space within my belly shifted around.

"Right here, Narumi. Looks like you're in labor, Elizabeth." Cu Chulainn commented, letting Lyka closer to me and I groaned again shifting my legs trying to find a comfortable spot but our children had other ideas. "Do you need me to get anything?" He asked the lamia who gave him a tiny smile.

"Blankets. We'll need them soon." Lyka announced looking serious though once Narumi and Cu Chulainn darted away she shook her head, kneeling over me before she gently stroked my head. "Dear, I just wanted them to give us some space. I'll do everything I can to help you but your body knows what it's doing." She told me, giving my hand a light pat as I arched my back.

"Feels like they really want to come out now." I panted, shuddering as my belly shifted. Before Cu Chulainn and Narumi returned Lyka wrapped her tail around me whispering words of encouragement and I closed my eyes soothed even as the demons inside me shifted around. Helping me out of my skirt Lyka brushed my hair with her fingers humming slightly and within a few minutes I felt something shift inside me which made me arch my back as something that felt like water spilled out of me.

As I lay there panting Cu poked his head into the room breathless when he heard me cry out, the handful of blankets he'd managed to gather dropping to the floor as Lyka carefully wrapped our children with one of the blankets I'd used as a nest. "There we go. You did very well for a first-timer." Lyka told me as I breathed out slowly, the ache in my belly easing as I lay on my side. I barely even saw my demon mate as he slowly walked into the room sweat beading my forehead as the sudden urge to sleep overwhelmed me.

I stirred later to find Cu Chulainn kneeling at my side, his fingers gentle as he combed my hair. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked, helping me sit where I rested my head on his chest and he sighed gently stroking my cheek as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What happened? I think I gave birth but everything's a blur." I mumbled, yawning and he smiled at me kissing my forehead before he gently lifted me onto his lap.

"Yes you did have our children. You fell asleep afterwards and I was worried but Lyka told me that sometimes happens to first time mothers. At least the human ones." Cu explained, stroking my forehead as I leaned against him content to be held. "You had triplets."

"Really? I looked so big when I was at full term too." I muttered and he chuckled, lightly brushing my forehead with his lips.

"Yes but you are human. Maybe because you're not used to carrying demon babies you looked much bigger." Cu answered, kissing me gently when I raised my head. "Maybe next time you'll have a bigger litter." He added, nuzzling my neck and I let out a breath content to be held by my mate as he lightly kissed my throat.

"Cu, maybe we can think about having another litter in a few months. Right now we should really be thinking about raising them." I agreed, sighing as he lightly stroked my much less swollen belly.

"Yeah well I meant to tell you that they're born pretty much able to take care of themselves. In a week or so they'll be living among their own kind." Cu replied and I blinked, staring at him when he gave me a weak smile. "Babe, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the words. Besides I have some demon friends who are looking forward to meeting them and raising them."

"I thought we'd be raising them all on our own." I pointed out, feeling my heart sink at the thought of losing our first litter and he sighed leaning forward to kiss my cheek when my eyes welled.

"Gouto tried to warn you but I couldn't break the news to you. Not after everything we've been through together and I didn't want to break your heart." Cu explained as I buried my face in his chest his heart sinking as he heard me sniffing. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Cu. I guess it wouldn't be right not letting our children spend time with their own kind. Besides I suppose normal humans couldn't see them and if they tried to make friends with human children..." I trailed off, wiping at my eyes and he fixed me with a sad smile my mate's lower lip quivering. Sighing I leaned close enough to kiss him wrapping my arms around his shoulders as Cu Chulainn sniffed. "It's not your fault, Cu. I understand why we can't raise them."

"At least they'll be raised by their own kind...sort of." Cu finally answered, wiping his eyes with one hand. "They have your eyes you know. Well one does anyway."

A few minutes later Lyka reappeared and I managed a weak smile as she brought three identical Lamia girls into the room wrapped in a blanket. "Good morning, dear. I thought you could use some rest so we've been looking after them." Lyka told me, nodding towards Cu Chulainn who gave me a quick grin his eyes a little red as Lyka gently handed over our children. Once I saw them close up I grinned noting that two of them had eyes like Cu Chulainn though the third had the same ice-blue eyes as me.

As they stared up at me curious I smiled, fighting back tears when I remembered that soon they would leave our care and start their new life in the demon realm. So we spent as much time as we could with them, carefully explaining as the days passed that while we loved them soon we would have to go our separate ways.

The day came much too soon for us and as I wrapped my arm around Cu Chulainn's waist we waved goodbye, our three Lamia children holding onto Lyka's hands and tail as they followed her into the dark realm. I remember saying a tearful goodbye, trying to keep myself from sobbing though as they disappeared from sight I finally broke, weeping and Cu Chulainn hugged me kissing the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know, babe but we have to be strong for them. Besides Lyka will make a great mother to them. She's been a midwife and carer for years now." Cu Chulainn soothed and I sniffed, raising my head to find him looking down at me with a sad smile. "Though I know how badly you wanted to raise them. I nearly changed my mind."

"This is all for the best. They would be heartbroken if they found out that most human children couldn't play with them. They need demons their own age to interact with. Besides we can always go and visit them." I suggested, a faint smile on my lips when Cu Chulainn cupped my chin gently kissing me.

"Even make a few extra siblings for them." Cu replied, a faint smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist his lips brushing against my neck."Just give it some thought."


End file.
